On the Edge
by Adventure-Seeking-Juliet
Summary: Set two weeks after Superman Returns, Lois decides to tell Richard who Jason's real father is, Clark Kent wants to tell Lois the truth, Jason's powers are growing, and Lex Luthor is plotting his revenge...Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

On The Edge

Summary: Set about 2 weeks after Superman Returns, Lois decides to tell Richard who Jason's real father is, Clark Kent wants to tell Lois the truth, Jason's powers are out of control, and Lex Luther is plotting his revenge...right now it is a one-shot, but if you like it please review if you tell me then i might make it a full length story.

disclaimer: I SO don't own Superman Returns or any other Superman movies,comics etc.(It would be awesome if i dd though)!!

Clark Kent set at his desk at the _Daily Planet_. Perry wanted him to write an article about last night's robbery which superman had stopped. Clark typed as fast as he could without it looking _too _fast to be considered normal, but his eyes weren't on the computer screen he was gazing at the elevator, watching as his two favorite people in the world stepped out of it, Lois, and Jason.

Only a few weeks ago he had returned to earth, to find the woman he loved, engaged, and had a five year old son. At the time though he hadn't known that Jason Lane, was _his _son, and neither had Lois. Actually Lois might have known, but wouldn't believe it until Jason saved her life by throwing a piano across a room killing the person who was intending to kill Lois in the process.

When he was weakened by the kryptonite, and in a coma was when he found out he had a son. This fact seemed to almost heal him as much as the sun, he immediately raced to Lois's house, and as he watched his son sleep recited the very thing his own father had said to him. Clark was woken up from his day dream by Lois's voice in the office next to him," Richard, Jason has a doctor's appointment in two hours do you want to take him, or do i need to?"

"Uh...actually Lois, I really need to finish this story can you take him?" Richard asked. "That's fine," Lois answered," speaking of Jason where did he go?" Clark was startled to hear Jason's voice next to him," Hi, Mr. Clark, can i stay with you? I don't want to go to the doctor," he pleaded. Clark couldn't say no, but let the little boy sit on his lap, while he colored.

Lois walked into Clark's office a few seconds later," Jason, don't do that again you scared me to death," she said. "I'm sorry mommy. Can i stay in here with Mr. Clark?" he asked. "Well..." Lois began. "It's alright with me," Clark cut in. "Well...alright, but tell me if he bother's you Clark," she said hesitantly before walking back to her office. "Mr. Clark?" Jason asked.

"Yes Jason," Clark answered. "Can i draw you a picture?" Jason begged. "That's fine with me..." Clark replied. "Do you promise not to look at it until i leave?" Jason asked again. "I promise," Clark said wondering about Jason's strange request. Why would Jason want me to look at it _after_ he leaves?

Clark pulled out a pack of colored pencils, and a blue pen, and handed them to Jason. He busily began to color his picture, every few seconds Clark would look down at his son and smile, he looked like both Lois, and himself. He had Lois's nose, and her hair, but his facial expressions and electric blue eyes were Clark's. At times Jason's personality had Lois's directness, and stubbornness, but most of the time he had Clark's personality and kindness.

The two hours passed quickly, Jason didn't say anything, he just sat there drawing his picture until Lois came back into the room, about two hours later," Jason come on it's time for your doctor's appointment," Lois called trying to grab Jason's hand. Jason pulled his hand away, and picked his pen up to begin coloring again. "Come on Jason, we're going to be late," Lois said her voice rising a little.

"I don't want to go," Jason said angrily. "Lois tried to tug him out of the room, but Jason didn't budge. " Jason, you need to listen to your mother," Clark said as he watched Lois still trying to pull Jason out of the office. " No I don't want to," Jason said, at that second the blue ink pen in Jason's small hand crumbled. Ink was all over his hands, for a second all three of them forgot about Jason's doctor appointment," Oh, Jason," Lois whispered pulling Jason into her arms," let's get you cleaned up." Lois, and Jason walked out of his office, and Lois washed Jason's arms off where the ink had been.

Clark set in his office thinking to himself. Jason was already showing signs of his power. Superman would have to visit Lois tonight, they needed to talk about a few things and that was one of them. Jason agreed to go to the his doctor appointment, but before he left he ran back to Clark," Here you go," Jason said handing Clark his picture before running off to join his mother.

The picture was folded to where he couldn't see what Jason had drawn. He waited until he was sure Lois and Jason were out of the building, and then unfolded the piece of paper. He gasped when he saw it. It was a picture of him as Superman watching Jason while he slept, and the other was of him as Clark Kent talking to Jason, and on the top of the paper(next to a blob of blue ink)was written _I love you, Superman._

_Jason knew._ Jason knew that he was Superman. Clark didn't have time to think about what Jason knew, because at that moment, his super hearing picked up police car sirens. He sighed,as he made his way to the elevator and became superman.

**A/N Please review and tell me if you like it!! And please go easy on me it's my first Superman Returns fanfic!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**On the Edge**

**_by: lizardluvsmason_**

**_Disclaimer: I soo don't own Superman!_**

**_A/N Thanks to those who reviewed!!_**

Chapter 2

Lois Lane was sitting with Jason on her lap in the waiting room. "Ms. Lane, Doctor Cross will see you and Jason now," the nurse at the desk called out. Lois didn't hear her eyes were glued to the Television hanging on the wall, Superman was saving people from a burning building. "Ms. Lane..." the nurse interrupted Lois's thoughts.

"Oh, sorry," Lois mumbled pulling Jason behind her into the room where Dr. Cross, and another nurse were waiting.

"Hello Ms. Lane," Dr. Cross greeted them," Hello there Jason." Jason hid behind his Lois.

"Sorry, he's a little shy," Lois explained.

"That's alright, I won't hurt you Jason I promise," Dr. Cross said gently. Jason stepped out from Lois, and Dr. Cross instructed him to sit up on the table. Jason looked at his mother worriedly.

" It's okay Jason, go on," Lois coaxed him enough to be still while Dr. Cross got ready to examine him.

"What was the reason for your visit today Jason?" Dr. Cross asked. Jason looked at his Lois, and she explained," Jason hasn't used his inhaler at all lately, and he hasn't had any asthma attack's either...and I was wondering if you could check on that and his other allergies."

"Of course," Dr. Cross answered," We will have to draw blood to check. Is that okay Jason?" Jason gulped, but replies by nodding.

"Uh..." Lois mumbled. She wasn't sure if they would be able to tell the difference in Jason's blood, and a full-blooded human. Then she remembered that they had drawn his blood before, and hadn't noticed anything," Alright," She agreed.

Dr. Cross pulled out the tiny needle and Jason whimpered," It's okay it will only sting a little," Dr. Cross said. Jason held his breath as the needle punctured his finger, Jason just stared at it until Dr. Cross took it out. "Ms. Lane I am going to take this to the lab and have it tested I'll be back shortly," Dr. Cross announced after placing a colorful band-aid on Jason's finger.

"That didn't hurt at all Mommy," Jason said happily. He jumped onto Lois's lap," I didn't feel a thing!"

Lois smiled glad that Jason wouldn't always be so feeble," That's great," Lois answered. They sat in the room for what seemed like hours before Dr. Cross entered the room again."Good news, Jason no longer has any asthma..."

Dr. Cross was interrupted by Lois's sigh, but he continued," and strangely all of his allergies are gone to," Dr. Cross finished. "It's actually a bit disturbing...I've never seen anyone lose all of there medical problems in less then a month...it's very odd."

Lois replied with a shaky laugh," Uh...yes I'm sorry Dr. Cross, but I have to go back to work and..."

"Oh, yes of course, bye Jason," Dr. Cross waved as Lois picked Jason up and they walked out of the building, and made their way to the _Daily Planet._

_A/N Sorry it was so short, the next chapter will be longer! I actually only put this one in so that i could have more time to write the next chapter hint, hint it has to do with deciding what to do about Jason, and is when Lois tells Richard the truth!!!_

_Questions: Okay I have an important question please answerer it when you review...How do you think Richard should react to Lois's secret?_

**_A. run away, and break the engagement_**

**_B. take it really well and stay because he still loves both Lois, and Jason_**

**_C. not believe her_**

**_D. A mix of these ideas_**

**_E. Tell me your idea!!!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**On the Edge**

**by:lizardluvsmason**

**when: IDK...I found it in my pocket, I don't remember when I wrote it...**

**disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SUPERMAN!(If I did I would not be here, I would be in some mansion doing a money dance)!**

**warning: WARNING! I"M SORRY FOR SPELLING ERRORS BUT MY SPELL CHECK DOSEN'T WORK AND I DIDN'T HAVE TIMT TO GO BACK AND CHECK ALL OF IT!! SORRY:)**

**A/N This is chapter 3.(Well no duh, Liz, holpfully they could tell that). And in this chapter there is a lot of revealed secrets...I wish i could make the revealing of the secrets more...gradual...but I have to move on with the story so this is all packed into one chapter. I hope you like it:)**.

**Chapter 3: Secrets**

Lois Lane fidgeted nervously waiting for Richard to come home. After Jason's appointment Lois had made up her mind, she couldn't keep this secret from Richard any longer.

She was going to tell Richard who Jason's real father was. She called him immediatley aftermaking the desion , and told him she had to tell him something _important ASAP._

Lois knew that if she didn't call him, right after making up her mind to tell him, that she wouldn't. Even fearless reporter Lois Lane was afraid of _this._

Before long Richard would be here and her secret would no longer be a secret...

**Meanwhile**

Superman flew over the rooftops of the Suberban houses until he came to the one he knew was Lois's. Tonight(in about 2 seconds) he would tell Lois his true identity, Clark Kent.

**Meanwhile**

Richard White finally left the Daily Planet, only to be helf up in traffic. Lois would never allow herself to be caught in traffic, he thought. Lois Lane would never admitt to what he knew was true her love with Superman.

Lois Lane always got the story..._cause she was so stubbern_, Richard smiled to himself, that was why he loved Lois Lane. No matter what Richard did though his hands still shook nervousley even when they gripped the steering wheel so hard.

Lois had seemed...nervous...and what was so important? _Superman_ he thought bitterly_ I bet it's about Superman..._

**Meanwhile**

Jason Lane sat in his room coloring another picture. Mommy had been nervous all day, and Jaon desperatley wanted to know why.

He thought maybe a picture would cheer her up, which is why he was lying on the floor coloring.

Clark's (POV)

Before he talked with Lois Superman wanted the chance to talk with Jason. He watched Jaon color for a few minuites thinking about how he actually was his son. Then he flew into the room.

"Hello Mr. Clark," Jason said excitedly.

Clark sighed," Jason..."

"Yes?" Jason asked.

"I need to talk to your mommy, do you promise not to listen?"

Jason though for a moment,"Okay, I promise," he finally anounced.

Superman quikley walked to the window, and was just about to confront Lois when he remembered,"Oh, and Jason...Please don't tell anyone," he pleaded.

Jason's big blue eyes, that reminded Clark so much of his own stared at Clark in a penetrating gaze,"Don't worry I'll never tell anybody," he answered seriously.

Clark was taken back, by his son's seriousness, but then he smiled at his son, and flew out the window.

Lois's (POV)

Superman came from out of nowhere"Hello Lois," he whispered.

Lois jumped 10 feet in the air,"Hello," She said startled.

"Whats wrong Lois you seem a little...jumpy," Superman asked.

Lois tried to forget about her fluttering heart. They stood for a moment in silence before Superman reached out and took Lois's hand," Lois I need to tell you something..."

"What?" she asked pulling her hand back.

"I...wait," he said and then pulled out a pair of glasses, and turned around.

When he turned back...Lois found Clark standing in front of her. She would have laughed at the thought of Clark being Superman...but knew it was true.

At that moment Richsrd pulled up in his car, and Superman was gone.

Richard's (POV)

Lois was standing outside in a sort of daze when I pulled up," What are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh, Um...nothing," She stuttered.

Something was wrong I thought as she followed me inside...Lois NEVER stuttered.

"Sit down Richard," Lois ordered.

Richard sat. "What's going on? Is Jason okay?" he asked confused.

"Jason's fine, but Richard...I've been...keeping...something from...you," she said slowly.

"What've you been hiding Lois?" he asked again.

"J..Jason's true father," She answered sadly.

"What? Who?" I pleaded.

Lois's (POV)

Lois took a deep breath...what should she say Superman or Clark? She took another breath and then said,"Jason's real father is...Clark."

**A/N Hope you liked it! Please review!(and please be nice!):)**


	4. Chapter 3 CONTINUED

**On the Edge**

**written by: Magick not Magic**

**when: IDK**

**disclaimer: You know the drill...I JUST DON'T OWN IT!**

**A/N This is not the best chapter I've ever written... so I'm sorry about that. Please don't hate me the next will be better!(And this is more of a continuation of Chapter 3...so that's what I'm calling it!)**

**Chapter 3 continued**

Richard's mouth dropped open,"Clark?" he asked astonished.

"Uh...yes," Lois answered shakily.

"B..but...you with Clark..." was all Richard could choke out.

**MEANWHILE**

Jason knew he would be in _big_ trouble.

Mr. Clark told him not to listen, and he honestly didn't mean to. He was just coloring his picture his picture when a low buzzing sound filled his ears.

At first he didn't know what the sound was...so he started looking around expecting it to be a swarm of bee's or something...but nothing was there.

He tried to ignore it, but it kept getting louder and louder, to the point where it sounded like a thousand different voices screaming out in his head.

It hurt so bad that he had to cover his ears...Jason tried not to listen...but he did anyway...and was just as suprised(if not more so) as Richard was to hear what Lois was saying.

If Clark was his real daddy...and Superman was Clark then...

Lois's (POV)

Richard was still making small choking noises as I handed him a cup of water.

"It's alright," I was saying trying to be comforting.

"No it's not," he yelled, but then lowered his voice to a whisper when Lois shushed him,"you...you slept with Clark," he hissed.

Lois gulped,"I...I did," she admitted.

"And Jason's not _my _son he's...**Clark's!"**

Lois bit her tongue until it bled as Richard rambled on,"L...I...need some fresh air," and without another word he rushed outside.

_I'm not going to cry...Lois Lane does not cry _Lois thought to herself...but yet for some reason she felt a tear roll down her cheek.

Suddenly soft footsteps sounded from the hallway,"Mommy why are you crying?"Jason asked.

"I'm not," I lied wiping the tears from my face.

"Yes you are," Jason argued.

"Well munchkin there's been a lot going on lately..."

**MEANWHILE**

Superman landed softly in Lois's living room. Both Lois and Jason were sitting on the couch. Lois could only gaze up at him speechless, but Jason enthusiastically hugged Clark's leg.

"Hi Mr. Clark," he said happily.

Lois gaped at her son..."He knows," she yelled at Superman," You told him before me?"

"No, he already knew," Superman answered proudly.

"Jason...will you go to your room please?," Superman asked," and NO listening this time."

"Alright...and I didn't mean to listen...I'm sorry," was Jason's soft answer.

Superman smiled at Jason fondly,"It's alright, I know."

Jason ran up to his room. As soon as he was gone Superman turned to Lois,"We need to talk."

**A/N I'm sorry it was so short but technically it's still chapter 3...so I guess it's not really that short! Anyways please review! I NEED IDEAS! Like what should Richard do now that he knows? Should he find out more? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4

**On the Edge**

**written by: Magick not Magic**

**when: Here and Now.**

**disclaimer: I don't own squat!**

**A/N This is the official chapter 4...I hope you like it! Thanks for all of the reviews I have gotten...please keep reviewing! And by the way in this chapter you will see a little of Lex Luthor...dun..dun...dun. Enjoy! **

**Previously:**

Superman turned to Lois,"We need to talk."

**Chapter 4: Abilities and Escape**

"About what?" Lois asked curiously.

"About Jason," Superman answered.

"What about him?" Lois asked.

"Has he...um...shown any signs that he might have my abilities?"

"Actually...several times now," Lois admitted.

"When was the first time?" Clark began questioning her.

"On the ship...when one of Luthor's henchmen was trying to hurt me...Jason...he threw the piano at him," Lois answered.

"How many times has something like that happened?" Clark asked this time.

"About five times since then...they're actually becoming more frequent," Lois explained.

"That's what I thought..." Superman muttered.

"What do you mean?" Lois asked her reporter instincts kicking in.

"Well...remember I was there with the pen incident, and I'm pretty sure that he listened to yours and Richard's conversation earlier...with super hearing," Clark said nervously.

"HE LISTENED?!" Lois nearly shouted.

"He didn't mean to Lois," Clark took up for his son...after all he had been in the same situation before himself.

"You're right I'm sure he didn't...but Clark...will Jason be able to control any of these gifts?" Lois asked.

"No...not for a while, and not without some help I'm afraid," Superman answered worriedly.

"Well what if someone sees him using his...uh...abilities," Lois contemplated.

"Lois...I think it's best if I start...training him..." Clark began but Lois cut him off.

"Training him...for what Clark?" she questioned him.

"Just training him...so that he can understand how to understand how to use his powers...you know how to control them," Clark finished.

"Exactly where do you propose you're supposed to train him...in the middle of Metropolis," Lois sighed," Shesh Smallville do you ever think?"

"That's it...Smallville," Superman exclaimed.

"What?" Lois asked confused.

"I'll train him in Smallville, on my mom's farm," Clark said again.

"I hate to burst your bubble...but number one what about school...and number two Jason's not going any where without me," Lois hissed at Superman.

"Uh, Lois," Superman said smiling," school is out for the summer...and why don't you come with him then?"

"I can't...what about Richard?" Lois argued.

"Well...he knows that I'm Jason's father right?" Superman asked.

"Well...yeah..."Lois trailed off.

"So tell him I won't to spend some time with _my _son," Superman finished explaining.

"I...uh..but," Lois sighed in defeat,"Alright Smallville..the three of us go to Smallville...but not until Friday."

Clark smiled his country boy smile, that looked so much like Jason's and then stood up," I'll see you at work tomorrow, Lois...you too Jason," Superman said a little more loudly then like that he was gone...

**MEANWHILE**

Lex Luthor smiled evilly at the helicopter hovering above the island, as he followed Kitty up the rope ladder.

As soon as he landed in the helicopter he quickly thanked his rescuer...before throwing him out of the helicopter.

"Thanks for the ride, buddy," Lex called down to him as he smirked.

"What are we going to do now Lex?" Kitty asked.

"Kitty...I believe you know what we're going to do," he answered her.

"No actually I don't..." Kitty admitted.

Lex sighed heavily,"Kitty...we're going to kill Superman...and that little pest that is his son," he said slowly.

"But why?" Kitty asked confused.

"Revenge...Kitty...revenge," he muttered as he flew the helicopter away from the island...

**A/N Please review! And I have a very important question...Should Jason get the same powers as his dad...or some different ones...and if your answer is different powers then what powers exactly?!:)**


	6. Chapter 5

On the Edge

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: After looking back over my horribly writeen story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Superman, none of it infact.

A/N I was looking back over this story, and I realized it was not well written at all! So I then went and read every review, and so I have a lot of things I'v changed in this chapter. The story will be in first person point of view, and my spell checker still dosen't work! Anyways...I really really need a beta reader so if you want to help me out, just say so in a review or PM me. This will be SHORT!

Chapter 5- You are not.

Lois's POV

My eyes watched the clock nervously. I knew as soon as Richard came in I would have to tell him about the trip to Smallville.

It was an awful feeling to know that I was lying to Richard, well not really lying it's more like not telling him...everything.

I am a terrible person for doing this. It was true I was known as Bull Dog Lane, but I didn't think my attittude extended to my home life as well.

Apparently it does.

At that moment the door clicked, and I jerked my head up from the clock to the door.

The door certainly took its time opening, and I jumped up to smoth my clothes, even if I was wearing sweats.

The door finally opened all the way. Richard stepped in, and took a long look at me.

I thought at first that he was going to walk back out of the door, but instead he marched forward, and pulled me into a tight hug.

I was very confused now.

"I'm sorry Lois," he mumbled, after pulling away from me.

"Why? I'm the one that should..." I was interrupted by Richard.

"No. You did the right thing you did TELL me, whereas I...overeacted."

I wanted to tell him that that was a lie, but a tiny voice in my head warned me not to, instead I said," Richard, Clark wants to take Jason for some bonding time in Smallville."

Richard tensed," Well...," he sighed," Jason is his son, I guess he can do that."

"Richard, I'm going to, I don't want Jason going alone and..." I was once again cut off.

"I understand," he muttered curtly. Richard then slowly climbed the stairs, and I was left alone again to roll around in the horrible mess I'd helped to make of my life.

It was completely on the edge of falling apart.

Jason's POV

It was quiet in my room, but yet I'd snapped awake for some reason.

I wanted to get my superman action figure and play with it, but I heard something...

It was my door, it slowly creaked open. I expected mommy, or Mr. Clark, but was very suprised when daddy came in instead.

Daddy. The word had so many meanings now, Superman, Clark, Richard. Who was my real daddy? I didn't even want to think about it so I closed my eyes so my "daddy" would think I was asleep like a big boy.

Daddy didn't say anything. He just pulled the covers up on me, and stared for a while.

When he turned to exit the room though he whispered something that I'd never forget," No matter whose your father Jason...I'll always love you like my son. Always."

A/N So how was it? Question: How should Lex Luthor find out more about Superman and Jason?

A Richard

B your ideas please!


End file.
